Love Hina Hinata City 'YuGiOh' Tournament
by Star AJT 84
Summary: The 'Love Hinata' cast are in a 'Duel Monsters' tournament and who knows what's going to happen?Please Review and vote for who you want to win. Game 1: Keitaro vs. Tusurko
1. Meet the Duelists of Hinata Inn

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Hinata City 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Tournament!" shouted the lovely green-haired female announcer in a blue uniform in the center of the ring! "I'm the referee, Christina J. Sweet, and I'm going to be hosting things from down here today. Here come the Duelists entering this tournament."

Stepping into the ring are some of the best-known residents of the Hinata Inn…

Christina says, "In this tournament there are 14 Duelists and two Duelist teams of two. Here's their names and written profiles for this tournament––" Keitaro, our black-haired loser of a main male character of the story, runs up to her and asks in the microphone, "How about we introduce ourselves, personally?" Christina sighs, "Sure."

Keitaro speaks into the mike, "Keitaro Urashima; major league loser in just about everything. I entered this tournament because I was asked to."

Naru punches him towards the ceiling… Christina asks her, "Is he going to be alright?" Naru simply says, "He seems to all the time. I'm Naru Narusegawa; I'm a Tokyo University hopeful. I'm desperate to get on with this tournament find out which one of us is the better Duelist and return to studying."

Keitaro comes back down, crashing onto the floor… he quietly says, "I'm okay."

Kitsune came up to Christina and shoved her big breasts against the announcer's already large ones as she introduced herself to us, "Mitsune Konno; freelance writer and gambler. You may call me Kitsune, plus I'm here because I heard this tournament will give the winner a lot of money." Christina nervously says, "Okay."

A familiar foreign girl jumps onto the recovering lanky loser, "**Landing** **Crash**!" Then she introduces herself in the microphone, which the surprised announcer standing there, big-eyed, is holding. "Hi-ya there, everyone! I'm Kaolla Su: child genius! I'm here to have fun, eat, and show off the Hinata City Duel Disk!"

A golden turtle-like Duel Disk is introduced on the big screens. Keitaro sighs, "Can somebody help me up?" A shy female voice replies, "Coming, Sempai!"

Shinobu 'shoos' Kaolla away and helps Keitaro up to his feet. Mei Narusegawa, Naru's cute little stepsister, walks in. Christina gets away from Kitsune and introduces the younger ones, "Here's the first Duelist team."

Shinobu starts, "Shinobu Maehara," Mei follows, "Mei Narusegawa; Naru's little sister, Shinobu's a great cook and could make a great housewife." Shinobu blushes, "We're here because Urashima-Sempai and Naru are in this tournament."

Motoko steps up and says nothing. Keitaro makes the introduction for her, "Her name is Motoko Aoyama; she's a serious samurai girl that can blow you away with one blow with her sword!" Christina said, "She must be _that_ seriously focused if she's going to be dueling someone."

Haruka shows up and takes the microphone from Christina, she speaks into it to the audience, "Mushi-Mushi, Haruka Urashima-Noriyasu; housemother of the Hinata Inn downtown, I also run a café. Keitaro's my nephew, but please… call me Haruka."

Keitaro buts in, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST CALL HER HARUKA!" Haruka sighs and smiles, "Thank you, Keitaro, that will be all."

Shirai and Haitani show up and introduce themselves, "Shirai Kimiaki and Haitani Masayuki; friends of Keitaro Urashima." Christina asks, "Which of you is which?" Shirai (the shorter one) raises his hand, "I'm Shirai." Haitani quickly wiggles his eyebrows up and down at Christina, "And I'm Haitani. We're the other Duelist team."

THUMP! Everyone looked in the direction of the sound… Mutsumi is lying on the ground! Christina screams, "Oh my god, Mutsumi Otohime is dead!" Mutsumi gets up, "Oh, good morning." Everyone falls down in embarrassment! Keitaro groans and explains to Christina, "Mutsumi is prone to fainting spells, so it's to be expected." Christina sighs for relief, "Thank god."

Seta arrives, "Hi there, I'm Seta Noriyasu, Haruka's my wife." Christina blushes at the sight of him, "She certainly is lucky."

Nyamo jumps out of nowhere, she speaks in her native language, "Nyamo Namo, I'm here to––" then Seta speaks for her, "She's Nyamo Namo, she's in this tournament for the fun of it." Christina smiles, "Aren't we all?"

Sarah pushes past some of the others, "I am Sarah McDougal, and I'm going to kick Keitaro's ass in this game!" Christina sighs, "What a rude little girl." Keitaro gets up, "Tell me about it."

Kanako lifts Keitaro from the ground and says to the audience, "I'm Kanako Urashima; Keitaro's sister and common-law wife." Silence was heard in the audience… one of the men exclaimed, "That's disgusting!"

Kentaro shows up next to Naru and introduces himself, "Hey there, everyone! Kentaro Sakata is in the house!" The girls in the audience roared out in excitement!

Tsuruko Aoyama just came by and nodded. Motoko nervously said, "That's my sister, Tsuruko."

Maeda runs up, "And last but not least… Maeda Ema." She trips and pulls Keitaro's pants revealing his underwear (she's the female version of Keitaro (right?))!

Christina said, "Well, there's the Duelists. And here's which of them are going to be facing in the preliminary rounds." The big screens flickered and flashed… soon revealing the settings as followed––

Duel 1: Keitaro vs. Tsuruko

Duel 2: Mutsumi vs. Kentaro

Duel 3: Shinobu and Mei vs. Nyamo

Duel 4: Sarah vs. Kitsune

Duel 5: Kaolla vs. Ema

Duel 6: Motoko vs. Seta

Duel 7: Haruka vs. Shirai and Haitani

Duel 8: Kanako vs. Naru

Christina smiles and tells the future Duelists, "Remember your opponents well, and choose your cards for your decks wisely, because as Yugi Muto would say… IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

Keitaro gulps in fear, "I guess I have to face you, Tsuruko." Tsuruko bows, "It's just a card game. So take it easy, Keitaro. I'm not as heartless as my little sister, plus I'm married." The Duelists heard many groans of disappointment from the men in the audience.

Kentaro smiles at Mutsumi, "I hope you have enough stamina to at least stand until our Duel is finished." Mutsumi smiles, "At least it won't be too much. I just hope your fans won't see you cry."

Mei said nothing as her partner, Shinobu, and their opponent, Nyamo, glared at each other, each with a fierce determination to defeat the other.

Sarah and Kitsune just agreed to themselves to be fair to each other. (Yeah, right; what mid-Duel tricks will she pull off?)

Kaolla laughed on happily for no reason, with poor Maeda feeling depressed that perhaps Kaolla would be better than her.

Motoko was determined that she believes she can win against Seta, although he did beat her since he's an excellent fighter. Seta began working on his computer for any good cards suitable for him to use.

Shirai became nervous because he and his best buddy are going to be facing his first crush, Haruka. Haitani was thinking about the future if he and Shirai won the tournament, thinking that the girls would go for them. Haruka looked at the two boys and sighed, as if she's confident enough to beat them both in a single duel.

Kanako and Naru are glaring at each other like blood rivals, ready for the kill!

Which one of these Duelists will win the tournament?

To be continued…

(A/N: Give me ideas of which suitable cards to put in their decks and vote for who should win in the preliminary rounds.)


	2. A Few Weeks Ago

Love Hina Hinata City 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Tournament 

Ch. 1: Be Prepared, Kisara

No one ever thought this would ever happen, it just suddenly happened a few weeks ago.

Six weeks ago, at the Hinata Lodge's lounge…

Kitsune cried out, "OH! And you lose again, Keitaro!" Then she laughs at him! Keitaro groans in humiliation, "I can't take any more!"

Ever since the card game of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' became one of the hottest card games in the world, it caught on in Hinata. Even the usually chaotic but cute residents of the Hinata Hotel are getting into it. Keitaro agreed to be the guinea pig for the girls' decks of cards, but he's no good at all.

And yet… there was one exception… one of the girls never even picked up her deck of cards or even constructed it; Shinobu.

Kaolla jumped on Keitaro, saying "TV's on!"

Everyone looked at the screen. It is displaying a beautiful long-haired brunette in an emerald overcoat, she really would be considered 'cute' if she were smiling a little. Many Duelists know her as the 'Yu-Gi-Oh' World Champion, her name is Shizuka Kisara!"

Shinobu took her first look at the top duelist in the world and found herself disliking her from the start. She doesn't know why, but she feels as if she had just met her worst enemy to be somehow. Perhaps it was that arrogant expression on her face. However, Shinobu had a feeling that Kisara had the skills to back up his title in 'Yu-Gi-Oh'.

The World Champion smirked as he began speaking, "Greetings duelists, I'm in Hinata City, opening the first ever Hinata City 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Tournament, hosted by Su Industries and Kisara Corp. Among you are the greatest and most talented 'Yu-Gi-Oh' players, as well as those who have yet to show your hidden talents. Your invitations had been sent out randomly and many of you will have the opportunity to show off your dueling skills for the very first time! Let's hope that you didn't all come here just to be humiliated. Only the strong will survive to the finals where they will face me! Who knows? I may not face one of you rookies in Hinata."

Shinobu watch Naru's eyes narrowed at Kisara's cockiness. This Kisara's personality made her seem humble.

The world champion continued as she held up a device attached to her left forearm, "The dueling tables that you have been practicing on are nothing more than make-believe in comparison to a combination of Su Industries and Kisara Corp's help on both our latest product. Each registered Duelist will receive a holographic Dueling Disks! As a result, duels can be staged anywhere!"

There was a tremendous cheer from the crowds from all around town as Kisara continued to speak.

"You all have until midnight tonight to register yourselves. Remember that you must have an invitation, in order to enter the tournament. If you don't think you're capable of dueling by yourself, then get a partner to duel alongside. Furthermore, there shall be some new rules to the duels, which will be explained tomorrow. At eight o'clock tomorrow, the tournament will begin!"

Another round of cheering drowned out everything else as the screens went blank.

Kitsune asked, "'Su Industries'? Su, did you start your own company that's for more of your inventions?" Kaolla smiled, "Of course." She also handed each resident a blank white-colored Duel Disk, each is a circular device with a kind of armband attached to the bottom and some irregular flat pieces of metal on its sides. "They're customable, and we can reformat them to our likings."

Naru jokes a little, "Can a calculator be placed on them for such problems Keitaro couldn't handle?" Keitaro defended, "So what if I'm no good at this game?"

Shinobu sighs, "I decide on my Disk's design later, I'll be out shopping for groceries."

Shinobu failed to remember by the moment she left that room, her Duel Disk was already on her left forearm.

Of course, after the shopping trip, Shinobu decided to finally build her deck.

As she was too busy with looking over her shoulder and checking to see that she's about to be flattened by some mysterious crowd, she tried to get out of harm's way but failed to watch where she was going and bumped into a certain someone.

_**WHOMP!**_

"Shizuka!" A younger voice cried out.

Shinobu found herself landing hard on her bottom as her bag opened up and spilled plenty of her cards. At the same time, a suitcase landed on the ground as another person landed on her rear.

"Ow. Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going." Shinobu apologized as he began staggering to his feet, then extended his right hand to help the other person up.

However, her offered hand was slapped away as the other person angrily glared at her. "You clumsy child! I should have you in juvenile hall for that!"

Shinobu was taken aback by his rudeness and was about to retort when he recognized just whom he had run into–– "Huh? Aren't you…?"

Shizuka Kisara continued to stare angrily as she stood up and faced Shinobu. He was about as tall as Motoko but more built than most of the other girls (yeah, bigger breasts than even Naru). Beside her was her diminutive younger sister (who looks almost like a red-haired and green-eyed version of a 13-year-old Naru) named Miaka.

Shizuka growls at Shinobu, "I ought to turn you reported to the law for running into me, you brat!"

Shinobu flailed her arms around (with swirls in her eyes) and screamed in a state of panic, "I TRULY AM SORRY, SHIZUKA KISARA-SAN!" Kisara was rubbing her the wrong way on their first very encounter.

It was then that Kisara noticed Shinobu's bag of spilled 'Yu-Gi-Oh' cards on the ground and chuckled, "Well, what do you know? It's another baby who thinks she's got what it takes to be in this tournament."

Shinobu politely defended, "Excuse me, but I'm only 14 years old."

Kisara shrugged. "Just about everyone here is a baby or a loser as far as I'm concerned. After all, there isn't anyone who could match my Dueling skills. If I didn't have my reputation to uphold and this tournament didn't give me an opportunity to market my new Duel Disk system, then I wouldn't have even bothered to be in this circus."

"You're the Number One Duelist in the world, Onee-Chan!" Miaka chirped as she worshipped her older sibling. "No one can beat you! You've got the best tactics and the strongest cards!"

Shizuka nodded as he pointed to Shinobu's loose cards. "That's right, so why don't you pick up your pathetic cards and get out of my sight before––" Shinobu pleaded, "Please, understand! My friend Kaolla Su helped you with those Duel Disks! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SAYING THAT WHATEVER A FRIEND OF MINE INVENTED SOME BELONGS TO YOU! YOU OLD HAG!"

Back at the Hinata Inn… everyone saw the whole thing on TV, as it was originally Kisara broadcasting another announcement to her 'little' tournament.

Keitaro was surprised, "Shinobu-Chan?" Kaolla asks, "What does she mean by that?"

Kisara looked at Shinobu with disgust, "How would a weakling like you know about Kaolla Su?" Shinobu answered, "She may be chaotic but still she's one of my best friends I ever had." Kisara grunted and puffed, "Friendship? Bah humbug!"

She stopped in her tracks as she saw which of Shinobu's cards were on the ground. One of the cards was a Trap Card, another was a Spell Card, but one of those cards made her tremble as she recognized the image.

"What! Can it be!"

Kisara immediately bent down and reached for it, but Shinobu's hands were quicker. In a flash, she swept up her cards and placed them all into a small a deck as possible before the World Champion could even touch it.

Miaka whistled, she had never seen anyone talk back at her sister like that.

Kisara stared hard as she faced Shinobu again, "Tell me, that was a Shining Soul Knight, wasn't it? How did a little girl like you get a hold of one?"

Shinobu gulped as he replied. "I just got it the way anyone else would have gotten it; I opened up a card pack and there it was. Why does it matter?"

Kisara growled a bit, and then she reached down to open up the case he had been carrying. In it was a sight that made many of the people around them gasped in disbelief. The case was filled to the brim with rare and powerful cards. She explained to Shinobu, "Listen here. Give me that Shining Soul Knight and I'll trade you all of these!"

Shinobu considered the case, then she shook her head and quietly replied. "I can't."

Kisara was taken aback by Shinobu's refusal. She was unused to the word 'no'. "Fine then. If you won't trade it, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything."

Now if Shinobu was like her friend, Kitsune, she would have jumped at the opportunity. However, she is not like her. "I ain't interested in money. This card reminds me as a memento of my Sempai…"

Back at the Hinata Inn, Keitaro shouts, "I'm not dead yet!"

Kisara smirked as she cut in. "Duel, eh? All right. _I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!_"

This caused a large, collective gasp to be heard as Shinobu was taken by absolute surprise, "Say what?" Kisara explained, "I said I challenge you to a Duel! I'll meet you doorsteps of wherever you live at. When I win then you will give me your Shining Soul Knight!"

"_When_ you win?" Keitaro coughed repeated with disbelief at Kisara's audacity. Naru asked, "Is she already counting her Blue-Eyes White Dragons before they hatch?"

Shizuka glared at Shinobu, "It's only a forgone conclusion. I have _never_ lost a Duel."

Shinobu panics a little, "Well… maybe one of my friends will be the first to beat you in the tournament."

"I'm not talking about the tournament." Kisara stressed. "I'm challenging to a Duel at your home and as soon as you got those pathetic cards of yours set as a deck! Plus, when you lose… I'll have that place's grounds."

Nobody was pleased at that moment!

Naru screamed, "What? That's crazy!" Keitaro roared out loud as best as he could, "And why should she accept?"

That was the last straw… Shinobu glared up at the World Champion, "It's the Hinata House, but it belongs to my Sempai, his name is Keitaro Urashima."

Kisara smirked and sneered, "Sounds like he's a loser."

Everybody who knows Keitaro, except for Shinobu, said in perfect unison, "Tell me about it."

Keitaro got angry, "No way, why would she want a Shining Soul Knight and the Hinata Inn for?" Then he shouts to the girls, "PLEASE TRAIN ME! I HAVE TO DEFEND THE HONOR OF THIS INN!" Surprised by his sudden plead, the girls decided to nod to agree to train him against Kisara.

Shinobu screamed, "I never dueled a single moment of my life, I'm no good at confrontations."

Then Kisara smirked, "All right. Then how about this? Unless you or this 'Keitaro Urashima' accept my challenge, then I'll have the Hinata Inn altogether. So what's it going to be? If you accept, construct your deck in three days time."

Shinobu winced. She or her Sempai couldn't risk everyone being evicted from it at this point.

The crowds gathered about the area where Shinobu and Kisara were facing off. Those, who were not nearby, were glued to the monitor screens that were set up all around the area. In fact, the monitors themselves were hooked into the airwaves and as a result, just about all the 'Yu-Gi-Oh' fans in world became tuned in.

'_How the heck did I get into this?_' Shinobu wondered as she found herself in a match with the world champion of 'Yu-Gi-Oh' that's going to begin in three days. As soon as she saw her image being projected on the large screens, she knew that there was no way that she could back out of this now. With her face now plastered all over the television screens in Japan, it would only be a matter of time before her usual stress attacks would find her.

Shirai and Haitani groaned at the sight on the TV. Shirai said to his best buddy, "This is bad, we have to help her and Keitaro as best as we can." Haitani nodded, "I agree."

Shinobu did _not_ like this. She had not wanted to get involved with Kisara at all, but the arrogant champion had forced her hand. Though she could protest against Kisara's bullying tactics, she knew that the Duelist champion probably had a lot of lawyers; she ran her own company after all. All Shinobu could was put her Dueling skills to their test against an opponent who's sole passion was 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. She couldn't afford to get everyone homeless. There was just too much at stake.

Later on the second day of reconstructing her deck…

Shinobu suddenly felt like there was nothing she could do about it!

Or was there?

Within her mind a bright glow formed with an eerie light as Shinobu's pure heart had activated some sort of ancient magic within her soul. The young girl felt strange new energies flooding into her body. The light was so bright, that she had to shut his eyes––

"**SHINOBU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U**!"

When it faded away, Shinobu stood with more confidence than she had ever felt before. She had remained unchanged; except for her body, which was more mature and grownup compared to the preteen princess' recently original form.

Morning arrived, so did Shizuka Kisara in the same getup as she was in previously.

Keitaro exhaustedly stepped up, he spent the last three days preparing to go up against the champion. Naru silently said to him, "Idiot." Shizuka asks, "Is this Keitaro Urashima? What a bore." Kitsune said, "Tell me about it, he's spent the last three days trying to devise a strategy to beat you."

A young and beautiful voice of a girl from out of nowhere said, "Sempai, stand down; I'll take it from here."

Everyone looked up at the roof, a young woman leaped from the highest roof of the inn and landed perfectly on the ground before Kisara.

Keitaro suddenly felt energetic at the sight of her and couldn't help but smile as he stood up on his feet.

Whoever she is, she is beyond gorgeous than 'good-looking' and more beautiful than 'cute'. She was extremely well-endowed with curves and lines that any fashion model would kill for. She had black hair with a small bluish tint that reached to her shoulders, which framed her angelic face. She moved with an incredible grace and her smile made every man feel warm and fuzzy inside. And she is certainly not lacking in the breast department.

She's dressed in a white silk blouse with short, flaring sleeves molded itself to her well-endowed torso. The black leather skirt and thin, brown braided belt accentuated her slim waist and shapely hips. Going down her slender legs, she wore calf-length low-heeled leather boots. Of course, hanging on her belt was her card case that contained her Dueling Deck.

Just by staring in her captivating blue eyes, Keitaro just said… "Shinobu?"

It is certainly Shinobu Maehara (or right now Shinobu-Neo), she looked at Shizuka Kisara and said with her new and mature voice, "You want to duel with me, Shizuka Kisara? You've got yourself a match."

"So it is agreed, Shinobu Maehara? When I win, you will hand over your Shining Soul Knight." Kisara said as she motioned for her little sister to open up a second case that he had been carrying.

Shinobu-Neo grinned sand asked, "'when you win?' Aren't you counting your Blue-Eyes White Dragons before they're hatched, Kisara?"

Kisara shrugged. "This Duel is just a mere formality. I don't expect you to last more than three moves." Shinobu-Neo promised, "I might just surprise you. And _if_ I win, we will decide the fates of you and your sister, Miaka!"

Kisara taunted, "As utterly unlikely as that outcome will be, I accept. Is that all you want if you actually beat me?" Shinobu-Neo smirked, "Well… seeing your look of shock when I defeat you will also be my reward. _IT'S TIME TO DUEL!_"

Keitaro gasped at the sight of the new Shinobu-Neo, then nodded as he and the others watched the Duel. He said, "Reminds me of when Kaolla changes under a red moon. But she sure is changed since three days ago."

Mutsumi gasped, "Oh me, oh my! Shinobu must've unlocked a hidden power within herself." Kentaro sighed, "That's a very big surprise, from a small but cute pre-teen princess one day and now a beautiful and perfectly-built pre-adult teenaged spellbinding chick the next."

Mei wondered, "What's going to happen next?" Nyamo shrugged and said in her language, "I don't know, maybe she'll win." Sarah groans, "Fat chance."

Kitsune growls in jealousy, "She's a lot more sexier than me, look at those big H-cups!" Shirai and Haitani drooled over at her, of course they both struggled to help her and Keitaro for the last three days too.

Kaolla smiled, "I wonder if she will win. As well as something delish!" Maeda was fidgeting in fear, "I can't risk losing our new home!" Motoko growled, "That woman, I could easily beat her in a kendo match."

Seta and Haruka looked on with extreme worry.

Kanako analyzed Shinobu-Neo's body, to her surprise, everything's as real as life itself!

Naru asked Keitaro, "Do you think Shinobu can beat this Kisara?"

Keitaro replied, "I have faith in her, Naru."

Kisara said, "Let's going to demonstrate the combined power of the Su and Kisara companies' latest product for the tournament tomorrow, but since I'll be dueling for my latest Shining Soul Knight, I think the occasion is fitting enough to use it now." She picked up her green Duel Disk displaying her company's logo; an emerald 'K' intertwined with a golden 'C'.

She deftly snapped the device onto her left forearm and showed it off to the people before turning back to his opponent. " With this device, a person can play the most realistic Duels anywhere, without having to bother with stupid imaginations. Its built-in holographic projectors are able to bring out the most minute of details of any card in 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. With its laser-field manipulation technology, the monsters will not only look and sound real, but they will also smell and _feel_ real. I assure you, this will be like no other Duel you've ever played!"

Shinobu displayed her angelic Duel Disk as it unfolded.

The 'Dueling Area' is now just the space ringed by the crowds of people.

Kisara took out her deck from an inside coat pocket and began shuffling it. Shinobu took out her deck and did the same after snapping on the device to her left forearm.

The champion held her Duel Disk up high and pressed a side button. A small mechanical arm extended forward and caused the side pieces of metal to snap together into a larger flat board with five rectangular sections for Monster Cards. The Card-Holding platform swung to the outside of his forearm, revealing five more slots on its side for Spell and Traps, as well as a larger opening for discards.

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, Kisara." Shinobu-Neo stated as she readied her deck. "Unlike you, I have complete faith in both myself and my cards!"

Kisara laughed in disdain again, "Faith is only for amateurs and losers! The real winners know that cards are power and I have the strongest cards in all of 'Yu-Gi-Oh'!"

"_TIME TO DUEL!_" Both players said simultaneously.

Shinobu-Neo: 8000 LP

Kisara: 8000 LP

Kisara said as she laid down a monster card, "I shall start with the Lost Flock (spell card/continuous)!" The card depicted a lost of cute little multicolored sheep-like monsters walking peacefully amongst the joyful plains. Kisara said, "I discard a monster card from my hand and bring out as many Sheep Tokens (type: beast-token-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) as I want to the field in defense mode."

Five little cute little Sheep Tokens appeared. Kisara states, "The only drawback is when I do that, I can't attack the same turn they're summoned, but the good news is I can use them to summon any high-leveled monsters from my hand, like this bad boy here; Twin-headed Beast (type: beast-effect-Fire/LS: 6/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1900)." A fiery two-head figure with hair that's more like fire appeared, the upper part looks that of a muscular man, but the two heads where the necks should be and the lower half of the body are like a lion on fire. "He can attack twice in the same Battle Phase. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Shinobu-Neo said, "Since you seem to rely on your inner beast to survive I'll have to show you what you can do, relying on your cards' abilities. And I shall prove it by laying one card facedown and summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (type: warrior-effect-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" The blonde Elven warrior in green, silver, and brown armor wielding a silvery sword appeared!

Shinobu-Neo said, "I play another card, a Spell Card known as Recognition of Elven Royalty." A green-colored Spell depicting a Celtic Guardian being handed a halo of stars by a Mystical Elf floated down from the sky. "This allows me to Tribute a Celtic Guardian or even Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to specially summon Celtic Sword-master Elf King (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400) in Attack Mode, in other words; I'm handing his crown back to him, crowning my elf as the king!"

The armor on the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian illuminated and exploded, into such royal armor a king of mystical beings could possess. A halo of silvery stars formed upon his head! His sword changed shape to an angelic form.

Shinobu-Neo stats, "As he is summoned, he summons his whole kingdom of elves; translation: I Special Summon four monsters from my Main Deck, hand, and or Graveyard on the field in any position I wish. The monsters I choose are Neo-Mystical Elf (type: spellcaster-Light/LS: 6/ATK: 800/DEF: 3000), Gemini Elf (type: spellcaster-Earth/LS: 4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900), Dancing Elf (type: fairy-Wind/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200), and Ancient Elf (type: spellcaster-Light/LS: 4/ATK: 1450/DEF: 1200)."

A tiny fairy in a sky-blue dress appeared (Dancing Elf), an elven woman with long black hair and violet, blue, & red armor wielding a large red staff (Ancient Elf), a pair of elves (one of them in a light blue dress having blonde hair while the other is in a darker one and having orange hair; both of them have mystical marks on their faces) (Gemini Elf), and a blue-skinned beauty of an elf priestess with long blonde hair in green robes with a white crown who had her hands clasped together and was chanting in some ancient language (she's got a Monster Reborn charm necklace around her neck) (Neo-Mystical Elf) appeared beside the Sword-master Elf King.

Shinobu-Neo said, "Now I play Lightning Vortex (spell card); by discarding one card from my hand, I'll destroy all of your animals!" The sky darkened and opened up, sending down lightning upon Shizuka's monsters, blasting them into a fiery explosion!

Shinobu-Neo then directed her elves forward, "ATTACK!"

The five pointy-eared monsters leapt up and attacked Kisara's monster straight on!

Shinobu-Neo: 8000 LP

Kisara: 4750 LP

The crowds applauded at the sudden major league attack in one turn.

"Hmpf! Not a bad start for a rank amateur." Kisara commented as she drew another card, then placed two cards down on her side of the field.

"What's happened?" Shinobu-Neo wondered, "Your Life Points should've gone down to 750!"

Kisara explained the Trap card that just activated, it displayed a purple bottle with a demonic cap on top, and it has a 'Z' emblazoned on the side with 4000, "This Trap Card is called Nutrient Z, it gives me 4000 Life Points if I'm about to be attacked by a monster with 2000 Attack points or more. Now for my strongest monster; Dark Liger the Great Behemoth (type: beast-effect-Dark/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)!"

Everyone gasped! Keitaro asks, "A what?"

More darkness filled the field… a portal opened up before Shizuka, letting out the monster!

It is enormous, practically big as a Mecha-Tama! It looks like a silvery lion with a black body fur with a mammoth blue mane and white stripes like a tiger!

Shinobu-Neo was shocked at the new creature, "What is that monstrosity, Kisara?" Kisara plainly said, "It's the blood rival of your Shining Soul Knight, little girl. A creature with 8 special effects!"

Kitsune asks, "And just what are its 8 special effects? May I ask?"

Shizuka listed it all down, "First of all; he can be specially summoned from my hand when my opponent has at least a monster on the field, at my upcoming Standby Phase of course (1), he is always loyal to its owner no matter who controls him so cards like Change of Heart or Monster Reborn from my opponent are powerless against him (2), as long as he's face-up on my side of the field I can specially summon two beast/winged beast/beast-warrior-type monsters of any variety to the field regardless of any summoning requirements (3), he is two strong to be destroyed by card effects (4), he gains 300 ATK points for every beast/winged beast/beast-warrior-type monsters on the field including himself (5), he can attack as many times as there are monsters in on the field during the Battle Phase it's in (6), I can revive any two beast/winged beast/beast-warrior-type monsters from my Graveyard (7),and finally; the only way to destroy him is by means of battle (8)."

Dark Liger the Great Behemoth's ATK: 3300

Naru gulped, "If my math's correct, that's a total of 8400 points of damage, Shinobu's going to lose!"

Shizuka said to her mighty beast monster, "Attack with Liger's Mighty Dark Fire Roar!" Dark blue-colored fire balled up within the back of the massive feline's jaws and it pulsated into a stream of deadly fire against Shinobu-Neo's Gemini Elf!

As the smoke cleared… Shinobu-Neo's monsters are still standing and so is she.

Shizuka was outraged, "What happened?" Shinobu-Neo explained, "My Sword-master Elf King also insures my elves' immortality, making them all unable to be destroyed by card effects or result of battle. Plus in return, I gain 500 Life Points for each monster with 'Elf' in its name each of those useless attempts."

Shinobu-Neo: 14600 LP

Naru cheered, "She survived!"

Shinobu-Neo draws a card, looks at it, and smirks, "You wanted to see one of my Shining Soul Knight (type: warrior-effect-Light/LS: 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100) monsters? Well, here he is!" Her Gemini Elf and Ancient Elf vanished in a sprinkle of white stars, then a human-like monster appeared, he appears to be a handsomer version of Keitaro with no glasses with long black hair and clad in scalloped golden armor, wielding a crystal handle, which suddenly shifted into a blade of light like a lightsaber.

Shizuka asked, "One of? As in you have more than one?" Shinobu-Neo nods.

Naru asks Shinobu-Neo, "Shinobu-Chan, are there any good effects on this guy?"

Shinobu-Neo nods, "He has 7: he has total immortality (1), his Attack and Defense strengths increase by 300 for each other monster on my side of the field aside from himself (2), he's willing to take the blow his friends are going to take (3), he's absolutely loyalty to me (4), I draw an extra card in my next draw phase (5), card effects that include automatic victory of loss are totally negated as long as he's on the field (6), and most importantly; if he is in my Graveyard, I Special Summon him to my side of the field (7)."

Shining Soul Knight's ATK: 3400

Shinobu-Neo shouts, "ATTACK!"

The monster split the giant Liger monster in half! As her other monsters went to attack Kisara directly, more sheep appeared and blocked each attack with their lives!

Kisara: 4650 LP

Kisara said, "My flock comes along even if it's my opponent's turn! Now I'll pull out my Monster Reborn (spell card) to revive my Liger!"

The monstrous creature returned, plus three more beastly monsters appeared; Twin-headed Beast, a panda with a bamboo stick (Gyaku-Gire Panda; type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 3/ATK: 800/DEF: 1600/Effect: The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points), and a part-humanoid creature with long muscular arms and short muscular legs each ending with appendages with strong sharp claws, a large head of lion with a golden-yellow mane, a stinger tail of a scorpion, and black feathered wings on its back (Manticore of Darkness; type: beast-effect-Fire/LS: 6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1000/Effect: During the End Phase of the turn this card is sent to the Graveyard, send 1 beast, winged beast or beast-warrior-type monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon this from the Graveyard.)!

Kisara continued, "Then I summon Behemoth the King of All Animals (type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 1500) by sacrificing Manticore of Darkness and Gyaku-Gire Panda!" The two mentioned monsters vanished and a huge light-lavender quadruped lion-like beast monster with horns and a violet mane appeared in their place!

Then the Panda and the Manticore reappeared!

Gyaku-Gire Panda's ATK: 2800

Dark Liger the Great Behemoth's ATK: 4500

Shinobu-Neo sneered, "So, your latest Behemoth allows you to special summon the monsters you've used to summon it." Kisara said, "That's right. Let the onslaught on her immortal monsters begin, my pets!"

Massive Liger's Mighty Dark Fire Roar fired at Shinobu-Neo's field; suddenly she changed back into a normal Shinobu! Keitaro stepped into the duel, attempting to block the demonic fire!

Shinobu-Neo: 18200 LP

Kisara shouts, "I sacrifice all cards to play the Spell Card; Reversal Quiz (depicts a game player about to press a button) and I shout monster!" Her cards disappear and she picks it up… "Yes! Now all those Life Points of yours are mine and vice-versa!"

Kisara: 18200 LP

Shinobu: 4650 LP

Shinobu (back to her normal self (and in normal clothes)) shakes the Keitaro on the ground, begging him to wake up, "Sempai, please wake up!"

Keitaro wakes up a bit, "I forgot, it's holographic, not real. Sorry for interfering, Shinobu. But I cared too much for you and the other girls."

Miaka, Shizuka's little sister, was touched. Miaka said to her sister, "Forfeit the duel, Shizuka." Shizuka glares are her "Why should I?" Miaka states, "This is their home, we can't have it. Let her keep that Shining Soul Knight and leave her alone."

Shizuka said, "No way, I'm not leaving without that traitor."

Keitaro got up fully, "What? Traitor? I never even met you before." Then he realized, "The Shining Soul Knight? He betrayed you? I get it now; you used to have a Shining Soul Knight once but on some sort of strange occasion you've lost it." Shizuka nods, "Yes, he was supposed to defend my family, but then our parents paid the price. So I've torn up that card."

Shinobu, suddenly returning back to Shinobu-Neo, shrieks, "So that's why you're after mine, to destroy it for good! Well, now you've crossed the line!"

Miaka said, "Please leave them alone." Kisara said, "Never. I'm going have that dump crushed as soon as I win."

This time, Keitaro got up, "Not on my watch! Shinobu-Chan, try to get back at her!"

Shinobu-Neo's monsters knocked Kisara's Life Points down a little.

Kisara: 10900 LP

Kisara's turn starts, "I play a monster in defense mode."

Shinobu-Neo shouts, "Attack it, Neo-Mystical Elf!" The commanded monster blasted a ball of light at Kisara's monster, which unfortunately turned out to be a tiny brown fairy-like creature with an axe (Hane-Hane; type: beast-effect-Earth/LS: 2/ATK: 450/DEF: 500)

Suddenly her only monster that's immortal on its own vanished. Shinobu-Neo said, "I don't need that card to defeat you."

Kisara said, "Now that I have nothing on the field or in my hand but more Life Points than you, I can sacrifice 3/4 of my current Life Points to play a card from my Main Deck!"

Kisara: 2725 LP

Kisara said, "And it's called the Pyramid of Darkness (Spell Card/continuous)!" A Spell Card depicting an upside-down pyramid of violet-colored energy formed and it formed a real one around the outside of the area.

Kisara said, "I play this card, Coins From Heaven (spell card (depicts a lot of gold coins raining from the sky)) to fill up both our hands until we are each holding six cards!" Kisara said, "Now I summon the violent shadow beasts, Andro Jackal and Jackal Bahaméa!"

A gigantic humanoid figure with a jackal's head instead of a normal human one (Andro Jackal; type: beast-warrior-effect-Dark/LS: 8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) appeared from out of the dark shadows behind Kisara. Then a woman riding an equally large jackal appeared (Jackal Bahaméa: type: beast-warrior-effect-Dark/LS: 8/ATK: 2500/DEF: 3000) came along!

Kisara: 1725 LP

Shinobu-Neo noticed her opponent has just ended her turn, "I play Legendary Sword (spell card/equip) on my Celtic Sword-master Elf King raising his Attack and Defense by 300 points." A glimmering legendary sword appeared in her monster's free hand (ATK: 3100/DEF: 2700).

Her monster tried to attack the gigantic humanoid jackal monster… but it wasn't destroyed!

Kisara: 1825 LP

Kisara said, "My Pyramid of Darkness monsters can never be destroyed, and every damage to my Life Points is turned around to a Life Point increase. Your only hope to win is to bypass my monsters. Now to prove their strengths over you, Jackal Bahaméa; it is feeding time for your steed!"

Jackal Bahaméa tossed Shinobu's Neo-Mystical Elf around like a rag doll!

Shinobu: 2950 LP

Kisara explains, "If Jackal Bahaméa destroyed that monster, half of your elf's Defense strength would have been deducted from your Life Points and increased my Life Points."

Andro Jackal smashed the Celtic Sword-master Elf King back without getting hurt.

Kisara: 1925 LP

Kisara explains, "If Andro Jackal destroyed that monster, half of your king's Attack strength would have been deducted from your Life Points and increased my Life Points."

Shinobu-Neo draws a card, "I play Pot of Greed (spell card) to draw 2 cards and Triple Spellbook (spell card (depicts three spellbooks, one stacked on top of the other)), to play three cards of the same name from my deck." She draws two cards and shouts, "I now play the three spells I wanted; Triangle Power (spell card) to increase the original Attack and Defense of all face-up Level 1 Normal Monsters on my side of the field by 2000 points, since there's three, it's 6000 additional Attack and Defense points for my Dancing Elf!"

The little fairy suddenly transformed into a human-sized beautiful angel!

Shinobu-Neo smirked, "And thank you, I now play this card, Life-Risking Charge (Spell Card) to pay up 1000 Life Points––"

Shinobu-Neo: 1950 LP

"And have my Neo-Mystical Elf attack your Life Points directly!" The beat-up monster got up and threw a small ball of light at Kisara!

Kisara: 1125 LP

Kisara asked, "Was that it?" But then she remembers the other effect of Life-Risking Charge! "NOT THE DEFENSE POINTS TOO!" Shinobu-Neo smirked, "Them too!" A secondary shot from fired, a massive shot of light came along and shrunk her Life Points down to zero! The holograms died out!

Shinobu-Neo: 1950 LP

Kisara: 0 LP

The crowds were silent for a long while, as they had just witnessed the impossible. A little girl who never played the game since she first got her cards had just defeated the world champion of 'Yu-Gi-Oh'. Then the people let off a thunderous cheer that rocked the entire city, everywhere else in the world, 'Yu-Gi-Oh' fans also let loose with deafening applause.

At this point, Kisara was unresponsive as she got to her knees and stared down at the ground in shock, "How… could I have lost?"

Even her sister Miaka couldn't get her to snap her out of it as she gripped Kisara's right arm and shook it. She was glad that Shinobu-Neo defeated her and saved the Inn.

Shinobu-Neo however, wasn't quite finished as Kisara looked up toward him. "Kisara… you play only for power, and that is why you lost. If you put your heart into the game, then there is nothing you cannot do!"

"But… I couldn't have lost!"

"Kisara… as the winner of this Duel… I shall decide your fate."

"W-W-What are you doing?" Kisara asked as Shinobu-Neo took on a stern look and raised one hand with palm spread out toward him.

"Kisara… if you truly wish to know the meaning of the friendship and sportsmanship… then open your mind!" She then shouts, "Shadow creatures from within… Be gone! Return to the darkness from whence you came!"

A flash of light was seen Shinobu-Neo used a lot of her strength to banish a piece of Kisara away. Shizuka slumped down as she felt a part of his being disappeared.

Shinobu-Neo transformed back into Shinobu as she fell into the arms of her friends. She said to Kisara, "There… now perhaps you will begin to understand."

Later that night…

Kitsune screamed, "ARGH! That's the 5th time tonight, Keitaro!" Keitaro sighs in delight, "I win!"

Naru sighs, "I guess putting Shinobu-Chan in your place of danger was good enough to draw out your true power, idiot."

Haruka said, "Agreed, and on the brighter side, we've got ourselves a few weeks 'til the tournament starts."

To be continued…

Please review!


	3. Keitaro vs Tsuruko 1

Love Hina Hinata City 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Tournament 

Ch. 2: The Immortal vs. the Samurai's Sister

The first day of the tournament is taking place, and Game 1's on: Keitaro's going to be facing Tsuruko. Who knows what they're going to be choosing?

Keitaro lately has been looking cards that suiting his character best. During the weeks of training, Keitaro and Shinobu have been helping each other, and amazingly in each other's eyes, they see themselves as best as champions can be, they just haven't told themselves yet.

Tsuruko said she could try something else instead of the sword, she after all is a lot less violent than her little sister Motoko.

Keitaro gulps deeply, "Are you going to be… difficult on me?" Tsuruko giggles a little, "Somehow right now I don't really care which of us wins the duel."

Within his mind a bright glow formed with an eerie light, as the duel was about to start. The lanky loser felt a new power from out of the blue flooding into his body. The light was so bright, that he had to shut his eyes––

When it faded away, Keitaro stood with more confidence than she had ever felt before. He had remained unchanged; he's now standing with more confidence than usual (a whole lot more).

Keitaro said, "Then let's get this game on!"

They shuffled their decks, placed them into their Duel Disks, and unfolded them…

"LET'S DUEL!"

To be continued…

(A/N: What kind of cards for these two should I give them? Which of them do you want to win?)


	4. Keitaro vs Tsuruko 2

Love Hina Hinata City 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Tournament 

Ch. 3: The Immortal vs. the Samurai's Sister

Keitaro and Tsuruko shuffled their decks, placed them into their Duel Disks, and unfolded them…

"LET'S DUEL!"

Keitaro: 8000 LP

Tsuruko: 8000 LP

Keitaro thinks to himself, ("I have to be careful of whatever monsters she's got in her deck. If I know Tsuruko, she'd probably has a deck chockfull of powerful samurai warriors, etc.") His Duel Disk is black as his hair in some places and designed to look like how regular Duel Disks are supposed to.

Tsuruko thinks to herself as she draws her first card and adds it to her hand, ("He's probably going to use monsters to try to outlast me. I've heard he became a better Duelist when he tried to protect Shinobu when he forgot a demonic fire attack was actually holographic, let's see who's better.") Her Duel Disk is golden colored and has a card platform like phoenix wings that's attached to her side like a sheathed sword that unfolds to be like a keyboard before her (kind of like a laptop).

Keitaro sheepishly grins, "Ladies first." Tsuruko bows to him, "Why thank you. I'll take this opportunity to summon my Familiar Knight (type: warrior-effect-Dark/LS: 3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in attack mode." She places a humanoid warrior on the field. His silvery plated armor and his red cape conceals most of his body, and he's bravely wielding a sword and shield. "According to the rules," said Tsuruko, "monsters summoned to the field on the first turn can't attack."

Keitaro looks at his hand of six cards and said to Tsuruko, "I think I'll play Creature Swap (spell card/continuous)." Creature Swap's green-colored card depicts a warrior surrounded by colored circling arrows. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, we must each select one monster we control and switch it with the other, in other words, whatever monster I control falls under yours and vice versa."

Tsuruko asks, "And what monster are you going to use to replace my Familiar Knight?" Keitaro displayed his card; it's an orange-colored effect monster card, which depicts a small round seed-like monster with wild green hair, a curved horn on its forehead, blue boots on its two feet, and an almost hidden face under that hair (Griggle; type: plant-effect-Earth/LS: 1/ATK: 350/DEF: 300). He summoned it in a poof of smoke.

Tsuruko almost laughed at the cute little thing, "That puny little thing?"

Keitaro smirked with confidence, "Sometimes the small and meek can have surprising effects, that's why I activate this monster's effect with Creature Swap; the monster is well-known as Griggle; a.k.a. the healing seed baby."

A big hand appeared and quickly grasped onto both the Familiar Knight and Griggle, it placed the dizzy monsters on opposite sides of the field. Griggle knew what it has to do, but the control switch caused it to get gas, so in Keitaro's face it belched loudly at him, delivering a huge blast of yellow-green mist at him!

Tsuruko said, "It should've said excuse me."

Keitaro: 11000 LP

Keitaro explains before Motoko's sister could even ask, "Griggle's effect activates only when it's face-up on the field, when the control over him is switched, he gives me 3000. Now I play three cards facedown," a facedown appeared next to his Creature Swap spell, "and end my turn."

Tsuruko draws a card, "Why didn't you switch my Familiar Knight, which is now yours to defense mode?" Keitaro explained that too, "Creature Swap's effect causes monsters under its side-switching ability to never switch positions at all." Tsuruko shouts, "I now––"

Keitaro shouts to her, "Hold it! Two of my cards activate–– Bad Reaction to Simoochi (trap card/continuous) and Mask of Restrict (trap card/continuous). With these traps, neither of us can make a Tribute regardless of the situation and all Life Point gaining effects for you turns into Life Point losing effects."

Tsuruko gasps, "And since I can't summon any of the monsters in my hand without sacrificing any, I'm left with Griggle!" Keitaro asks, "Would you like to switch?" Tsuruko groans, "I end my turn."

Keitaro said, "I draw… and play Ameba (type: aqua-effect-Water/LS: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 350) in attack mode!" A blue blob appears on Keitaro's side of the field. "By the effect of Creature Swap, I switch the control of our monsters!"

Tsuruko was really worried; the only monster on her side is his Griggle! "I choose Griggle." Griggle happily ran back into the arms of its original owner and farted in Tsuruko's face!

Tsuruko: 5000 LP

Then Ameba crept up to her squeezing her tightly!

Tsuruko: 3000 LP

Tsuruko said as Ameba lets go, "You're a much better Duelist than I gave you credit for." Keitaro smiled a little, "Gee, thanks. I end my turn."

To be continued…

(A/N: What kind of cards for these two should I give them? Which of them do you want to win?)


	5. Keitaro vs Tsuruko 3

Hinata City 'Yu-Gi-Oh' Tournament 

Ch. 4: The Immortal vs. the Samurai's Sister

Keitaro: 11000 LP

Tsuruko: 3000 LP

Tsuruko draws a card and smiles with satisfaction, "I play Final Destiny (spell card), this card destroys every card on the field, but its massive cost of 5 cards from my hand, I must discard them."

The green-colored spell depicts a shadow humanoid figure screaming in agony at the sight of a mushroom cloud in the distance far from him (Final Destiny; spell card)! Keitaro decided to do whenever a mushroom cloud is about to come along: run away, then duck and cover!

KABOOM! The massive mushroom cloud explosion shook the whole stadium!

In the stadium's cafeteria, the tremor sent food flying into Kaolla's face!

Back in the stadium, Tsuruko said, "Now I play Card of Sanctity (spell card (depicts people reaching for the sky trying to catch gold coins raining from above)), to remove my other cards in my hand or side of the field from play then I draw two cards from my deck and since I don't have anything else, my cards are safe, even if they're in the Graveyard!"

She draws the two cards, and plays one of them; "Reversal Quiz (spell card), this card forces me to send my cards to the Graveyard to switch our Life Points around, as long as I guess what type of card on the top of my deck is." Keitaro calmly said, "Knowing you and your skills of total concentration, as well as Motoko's, you are almost precise the you will select the right card. Go ahead and declare the card's type and show it to yourself!"

The concentration took about five seconds and then…

"Monster!"

To be continued…


End file.
